save me
by Aaidun
Summary: Tris goes to karate where she meets a mysterious boy named four. At home she is abused by peter, and ultimately needs help from her sort of friend/teacher Four. Will he help? or will she be stuck in a endless cycle of abuse
1. save me

One minute I was sparring my friend, the next thing I know I'm paired up with the new boxer.

I go to karate about five times a week, but my studio also teaches boxing. Boxing happens right after my class, so they sometimes mix.

I haven't gotten a good look at the guy till now. His face is stone cold, and his body is like a Greek god. We step into the ring.

And our instructor says, "go"

We pounce from side to side trying to get an opening on each other. His shoulders tense and I can see the tips of a shadow forming around the side of his neck, but what really catches my eyes are his blue eyes. They are a shade of cobalt blue that I have never seen. He sees me distracted and smirks. Before realizing the smirk wasn't from me checking him out, I land face down on the mat.

Nice going Tris. Now this guy thinks your weak too. I get up and brush my hand over my lip. I put my hands up and kick. Straight to his chest, which would have been amazing, if he fell. Instead he smirks, standing straight, as if nothing happened.

Our teacher bows us out and I leave to go pack up my bag, ignoring his hand, which he had stretched out to shake my hand.

As I am packing I sense a presence next to me. He stands behind me, somewhat cornering me into the side of the wall. I sigh, just loud enough for myself.

"May I help you?" I say with a pissed off tone. I don't even bother to turn around.

"Well you are sort of blocking my bag, so.." Fuck I should have known he didn't actually want to talk.

I scooted over, giving him a little room to grab his bag.

He smirk, "Four"

"What?" What was this boy trying to give me his number?

"It's my name"

"Oh..uh..hi, I'm tris" Fuck now he thinks I cant even speak.

"Well tris I guess I will see you around.." He gets up and walks straight out the door, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye.

I ignore him and look at the clock on the wall. Shit! Peter is going to be home in less than an hour! I grab all my stuff and run home.

Peter and I got together three years ago. I always knew he was sort of cruel, but I never expected it to be at me. About two years ago he slapped me across the face during one of our numerous arguments. I broke up with him right away, but that night he apologized and said it was the last time, so I took him back. The next week he cut me during sex, telling me if I ever did that again he would kill me. I know he would never kill me, but he would make me pay.

I got home and noticed I had five minutes. I ran to our bedroom and went into the loose cupboard on the floor. I hid my bag and took a quick shower.

If Peter ever found out I was doing karate he might actually kill me.

I got out of the shower and noticed the bruise on my abdomen where, shit what is his name again? Three? Oh! Four, gave me from that kick. It was surrounding all my others I got from Peter.

"Where are you, you slut?!" Shit peter was home.

I quickly got clothes on and went to see what state he was in tonight.

"Hey..honey" I said with discomfort.

"Whats for dinner?" He said looking at me with hate.

" I thought we could go out for take out or something.. you see I did-" He slapped me

"you fucking cunt! Money doesn't grow on trees! I give you all day to make something and all you do is sit on your lazy ass!"

"Peter, I had school, and I was just finishing homew-"

 **"ARE YOU ACTUALLY TALKING BACK TO ME?!"** I gulped

I screamed and begged as he dragged me by the hair to the bedroom.


	2. before I die

I woke up the next morning to no peter. I lied in bed trying not to move. Like every morning, I had to ease myself into sitting up straight. I was completely naked, covered in new bruises, including a hickey and an ugly-ass bruise in the face. Great, now people would ask me about it. All of a sudden, my stomached grumbled. I noticed peter left a bar next to the bed for me "my knight in shiny armor" I rolled my eyes. Like peter, there was an insulting note on it.

This time it said, "your lucky I feed you bitch, your getting fat".

I got up and stretched. Sadley peter must have turned off my alarm cause I noticed I was already five minutes into the second day of school. FUCK.

I jumped up and put on a plain shirt and jeans and ran to school. Since it was only the second day of school, I hadn't had these teachers yet, so I ended up taking even more time getting to class. My first class was p.e. great, I thought to myself sarcastically. I looked and found the class. It was in the gym, which meant I would have to make an entrance with my new bruise. Great.

I walked it, head up strong. Until I saw him. I could tell it was him from his back. He turned around, and when he saw me he had almost a look of- I cant describe it. But finally, with both of us just standing there, I walked over.

"Hi, I'm Tris, I believe I have this class" I said in a small voice.

He looked at his roster, "Do you make it a habit of being late to your first class of the day Ms. Prior?" He said firm. But I saw almost a shadow of a smirk.

"I..uh.. I had a long night"

"What too much partying?"

"Err no, just you know parent arguments"

He looked at me, and for a moment his eyes softened.

" is that were you got that bruise?" He said looking at my face.

"Oh no! I was..on a pair of stairs, and stupid old me fell on my face."

He stared at me, I don't he think was buying it.

"Im very clumsy"

He nodded and gave me my p.e. Clothes.

He told me to change into them and go out with the other kids and play volleyball.

I nodded and left.

The p.e. Uniform were shorts and a shirt, but it covered all my bruises.

I got up and left to go play.

Four POV:

I can't believe she is my student.

It's not that I hate her or anything, it's just that I was attracted to her. But now, I could get fired. No girl is worth that.

I felt a slap on my shoulder, and noticed it was zeke.

"So who on earth is the new chick that was practically half an hour late?" He said laughing. I just shook my head.

"Don't call her chick, she is a student, plus her name is Tris"

"first off we are literally two years older than them, and second, she is hot" I laugh. Ya I mean she is, I noticed that the last time I saw her. But her face had years of pain. You could just tell. And that bruise on her face, it looked like a fist made it. The way it swelled, I just know.

I send all the kids to track and have them run laps. Tris is fast, actually one of the best. But she kept her weight mostly on one side. The wind picked up, and her shirt rose a little, but just enough. A huge ugly bruise lay right where I kicked her. I didn't think I even kicked her that hard!

The bell rung for changing, but I called Tris over.

"Tris listen, I didn't mean to kick you so hard yesterday"

"What do you mean, it was fine" She said looking at me like I was crazy.

" I saw your bruise while you were running. Listen how about I teach you some moves-I uh mean on boxing"

She looked hesitant.

"I mean if you can't that's fine, I mean your parents might not let yo-"

"I don't live with my parents" She said more to herself than anyone else.

"Whom do you live with?" I said completely shocked.

"Oh..uh.. my boyfriend. Its all good though, you know I mean my parents died and he is eighteen, so its perfectly legal and all" Her boyfriend. Dang, then why did she say she argued with her parents last night? I decided not to further the conversation.

"Do you want to practice today?" She looked up at me, with such hopeful eyes.

"um.. ya, where?"

"At my house" She looked up frightened almost. I mean I am a stranger to her.

"What im not gunna kidnap or rape you if that's what you were thinking" Well I think I broke the whole being professional between student and teacher.

But she looked at me with such frightened eyes.

"you know Im just joking" She sighed a little in relief. Why would she take me so seriously.

"um ya okay, er can you give me a ride to your house?" She asked.

"Ya sure, go get changed, I'll wait here." I smiled at her.

"I don't need to change really, I can just exercise in this"

I nodded and we headed off to my car with her still limping.

We didn't talk much for the ride to my house. But it was a comfortable silence.


	3. from him

p class="MsoNormal"We finally reached his house. It was very..clean and simple. It was a very large house, but it was empty. Almost like no one lived in it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We can go to the garage"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nodded and followed him in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was practically a miniature studio. It had punching and kicking bags, and a mat on the ground. The walls also were covered in mirrors./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before I even knew what was happening he grabbed me by the neck which his body right behind me. I gulped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you do?" All I could think about was how close we were and how he was practically pressed against me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tris?" I shook my head and tried to break out of his grasp. He just wouldn't budge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Here do this. He placed me in his position as, he played the victim. He turned and motioned to pulling my hair back and punching me in the stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I practiced it for about an hour till, he was convinced I got it. By then him and I were covered in sweat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I tried it one last time being the attacker, but by then I was practically dead, so I collapsed when he went for the motions of punching. This caused me and him to fall. Him on top. He placed both his hands next to shoulder, trying not to crush me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"We were so close, so utterly close. I could literally kiss him if I wanted to. But he was my teacher and that would have been weird. Snap out of it Tris./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He put all his weight on one arm, and moved the other one to the hem of my shirt. As he did so, his eyes slowly moved down my body. I gulped thinking of what was going to happen, and how I wanted it style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe lifted my shirt, but before I could think of a response-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did I give you that bruise?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I looked down and saw he only lifted the shirt to see one bruise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""uh no, those stupid stairs got to me again" I said laughing awkwardly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He grunted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He slowly traced his finger on it. Outlining it slowly, and so lightly, I almost didn't feel it. Before I realized it, he lifted my shirt. Too far. He took a sharp breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell Tris?!" I looked down and saw he had found all of the bruises peter had given me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHO DID THIS?!" He looked furious. I swear if looks could kill./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Would you believe the stupid stairs?" He stayed silent. Just staring at the bruises. I started freaking out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Its nothing, it looks way worse than it actually is"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He touched each of them, still without speaking a word./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I grabbed his chin and brought it up to mine. He was practically an inch away from me. I could feel his breaths, and he could feel mine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Say something"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who did this?" He said in such a quiet voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I said,..WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" He said raising his voice. I turned my face to the side not wanting to make eye contact. Then I snapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""ITS MY BUSINESS NOT YOURS, PLUS ISN'T WHAT WE ARE DOING A LITTLE, OH I DON'T KNOW ILLEGAL. YOU'RE MY TEACHER, SO STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled at him, while sitting up. He sat up and looked at me with anger. I got up and grabbed my backpack. I walked straight out the door and toward peters style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe thing is, he never followed. At least I didn't realize it. /p 


End file.
